The Snowmen
|número historia = 231 |doctor = Undécimo Doctor |acompañantes = Clara |junto con = Vastra, Jenny, Strax |enemigo = Gran Inteligencia, Walter Simeon, Gobernadora de hielo |ubicación = Londres, 23-25 de diciembre de 1892 |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Saul Metzstein |productor = Marcus Wilson |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2012 |formato = 60 minutos |código producción = 3.6 |serie = |ant = The Great Detective |sig = The Bells of Saint John |hecho ant = The Great Detective |hecho sig = Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2 = The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe |sig2 = The Time of the Doctor }}The Snowmen (Los hombres de nieve) fue el especial navideño de 2012 de Doctor Who. Como los anteriores dos especiales del Undécimo Doctor, este episodio toma su nombre y algunos de sus temas de una famosa obra literaria. Siguiendo el hábito anual de incorporar a una aparición invitada, el especial incluyó los talentos de voz de Sir Ian McKellen. A diferencia de los especiales festivos anteriores, este se sitúa en medio de una temporada en vez de ser entre una temporada y otra. Además, introdujo varios cambios de producción al programa. Una nueva secuencia de apertura creada por Peter Anderson Studio reemplazó la versión de Framestore que se había utilizado desde el episodio The Eleventh Hour (con modificaciones hechas por Peter Anderson Studio desde Asylum of the Daleks). El cambio necesitó una nueva versión del tema musical, que al igual que todos los temas desde 2005, se hizo por el compositor Murray Gold. La nueva secuencia incorporó una breve aparición del rostro de Matt Smith, haciéndole el primer actor en aparecer en la secuencia de apertura desde Sylvester McCoy en el episodio de conclusión de Survival. Además, una nueva sala de control hizo su debut (algo que no se explica narrativamente). Dos versiones similares de Clara Oswin Oswald aparecen en este episodio (algo todavía no explicado durante el estreno del episodio). Se re-introduce y se muestran los orígenes de la Gran Inteligencia, un enemigo visto por última vez en la serie enfrentándose al Segundo Doctor en el serial de 1968 The Web of Fear. También regresaron los personajes recurrentes Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint y Strax, que se introdujeron en A Good Man Goes to War. Se han desarrollado aspectos de estos personajes que solamente se habían explorado entre episodios. Strax sigue vivo después de haber caído, algo que se explica en la precuela WC: The Battle of Demon's Run: Two Days Later. El apellido de Jenny se utiliza, después de haber sido revelado en el mini-episodio TV: The Great Detective. Sinopsis Tras perder a Amy Pond y a Rory Williams, el Undécimo Doctor se retira y pasa a vivir en la Inglaterra victoriana, donde Strax, Jenny Flint y Vastra le asisten. El Doctor acaba conociendo y encantándose Clara Oswald, la joven camarera que lleva una doble vida como gobernadora. Al mismo tiempo, una trama siniestra se está produciendo; muñecos de nieve han empezado a aparecer aleatoriamente alrededor de Londres, creciendo en tamaño y en poder. Todo lo que necesitan para dominar el mundo es algo de ADN humano en forma de cristales de hielo y el cuerpo congelado de una gobernadora ahogada es justo lo que necesitan. Argumento Reparto *El Doctor — Matt Smith *Clara — Jenna-Louise Coleman *Capitán Latimer — Tom Ward *Dr Simeon — Richard E. Grant *Jenny — Catrin Stewart *Madame Vastra — Neve McIntosh *Strax — Dan Starkey *Digby — Joseph Darcey-Alden *Francesca — Ellie Darcey-Alden *Alice — Liz White *Tío Josh — Jim Conway *Walter —Cameron Strefford *Madre de Walter — Annabelle Dowler *Bob Chilcott — Ben Addis *Encargado — Daniel Hyde *Amiga de Clara — Sophie Miller-Sheen *Voz de la Gran Inteligencia — Ian McKellen *Voz de la Institutriz de Hielo — Juliet Cadzow Equipo Referencias Referencias culturales *Simeon sugiere que Conan Doyle pudo basar Sherlock Holmes en Madame Vastra. Tecnología de comunicaciones *Vastra tiene un teléfono que puede llamar al teléfono de la TARDIS del Doctor. También puede comunicarse con un teléfono o radio instalado en su carruaje. El Doctor *El Doctor se disfraza de Sherlock Holmes. *El Doctor sigue teniendo las gafas de lectura de Amy Pond y parece usarlas para leer. *El Doctor intenta usar un Gusano Memoria para borrar la memoria de Clara. *El Doctor renueva su encuentro con Vastra y Jenny, y utiliza a Strax como ayudante. Personas *El Doctor se convence para investigar la nieve después de oír la súplica de una palabra de Clara para Vastra: "Pond". *Strax fue revivido después de la Batalla de la Huida del Demonio. Localizaciones *El Doctor usa una lata con un mapa del Metro de Londres en ella. TARDIS *Una vez entrado en la TARDIS del Doctor, Clara la describe como "más pequeña por fuera" (que el Doctor admite que es la primera vez), y entonces pregunta si tiene cocina (otra primera). Notas *[[Archivo:Logo snowmen.jpg|thumb|Logo especial para The Snowmen.]]Este episodio tiene tres precuelas: TV: The Great Detective, WC: Vastra Investigates: A Christmas Prequel, y PROSA: Devil in the Smoke: An Adventure for the Great Detective. *Como en todos las secuencias de título de la Serie 7, la textura del logo de "Doctor Who" de este episodio va con el tema de la historia; las letras parecen estar hechas de hielo y nieve. *Como es costumbre en los especiales de Navidad, se muestra un trailer "coming soon" para la nueva temporada al final del episodio. Este trailer "coming soon" cuenta con escenas de la segunda mitad de la Serie 7. *El episodio cuenta con un novedoso efecto especial: una única toma de cámara siguiendo al personaje desde fuera de la TARDIS, a través de las puertas, hasta el interior de la sala de la consola. Una toma similar se hizo para el documental de 1993 Thirty Years in the TARDIS '' y para la producción fan ''Devious, pero ésta es la primera vez que se ha hecho en la propia serie, de acuerdo con un detrás de las escenas cargado en la página web de Doctor Who de la BBC después de la emisión. *Como todos los episodios de la Temporada 7, este episodio tiene unos créditos de apertura con un estilo propio: tras la modernización de la secuencia de título de apertura, el vórtice temporal ha cambiado a un rojo vibrante con varias texturas de nebulosas, y el [[logo de Doctor Who|logo de Doctor Who]] parece hecho de nieve recién caída. *En una entrevista publicada en DWM 445, publicado antes de la emisión, el actor Dan Starkey reveló que una escena fue filmada mostrando qué le pasó a Vastra, a Jenny y a Strax dos días después de los eventos de TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra. Starkey dice que no estaba seguro de si sería "un preview online, un extra de DVD o qué". El mismo artículo recuerda que en DWM 438, se imprimió un e-mail de Starkey en la que precedía que la línea de la historia sería Strax viviendo en Londres en el siglo XIX como mayordomo de Vastra. Valoraciones Lugares del rodaje *Fields House (El Orfanato) Errores de producción *Antes de que Clara suba por la escalera invisible, ella no lleva el chal pero cuando ve por primera vez la TARDIS en la cima de ésta, lo vuelve a llevar otra vez. *Cuando el Doctor vuelve a ver a Clara bien antes de que muera, su mano derecha está colgando de un lado. En la siguiente toma cuando se inclina sobre ella, su mano está descansando en el estómago sujetando la llave de la TARDIS. Unas tomas más tarde, su mano vuelve a estar de un lado. Continuidad *El Doctor ya se ha visto retirado y viviendo en el pasado. El Sexto Doctor hizo anteriormente lo mismo en PROSA: The Spindle of Necessity. *No se indica cuánto tiempo ha estado retirado el Doctor; sin embargo, un diálogo entre el Doctor y Vastra, y más tarde entre el Doctor y Clara, sugiere que él ha estado viviendo en su "nube" desde o menos el comienzo del episodio. *Clara menciona hacer soufflés como Oswin en TV: Asylum of the Daleks. *Strax aún confunde los humanos hembra y macho al igual que (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra, PROSA: Devil in the Smoke). Otro Sontaran, Linx, se confundió al principio cuando se encontró con Sara Jane Smith (TV: The Time Warrior). *La Gran Inteligencia ya ha aparecido anteriormente en TV: The Abominable Snowmen, TV: The Web of Fear, HOMEVID:'' Downtime, y PROSA: ''Millennial Rites. El Doctor le da sin querer la idea de atacar el Metro de Londres como punto débil, que más tarde (desde su punto de vista) hizo en TV: The Web of Fear. *El Doctor usa las gafas de lectura de Amy Pond como ella en TV: The Angels Take Manhattan. Parece usarlas como sus "gafas de empollón", como relataron los Doctores quinto y décimo en TV: Time Crash. *El Doctor reafirma que las pajaritas molan (TV: En el último momento, etc). El diálogo indica que no ha llevado pajaritas desde hace tiempo. *Este es el segundo especial de Navidad por segunda vez consecutiva con personaje llamado Digby, más tarde conocido como el Tío Digby en TV: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario. *El Doctor ya se ha vestido con el atuendo a lo Sherlock Holmes en TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang, ambientado en 1889. Lanzamiento * Lanzado en el Reino Unido en el DVD y el Blu-ray de la segunda parte de la temporada 7. * Lanzado individualmente en DVD y Blu-Ray en Norteamérica/Region 1. El lanzamiento individual es bastante inusual y varias tiendas en Canadá no lo tenían disponible. * Incluido en las ediciones de la séptima temporada completa en DVD y Blu-ray en el Reino Unido y Norteamérica. de:The Snowmen en:The Snowmen (TV story) he:אנשי השלג ru:Снеговики (ТВ история) Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Navidad Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1892 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1842 Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Episodios y seriales con la Gran Inteligencia Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios con el Equipo de Paternoster